


Foster's Laughing

by Missy



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:25:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily thinks of the path that has led her to Lucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foster's Laughing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: General Hospital, Lucky/Emily, snow cone, summer, laughter, best friends

How long had Emily known this man? Lying beside him and tasting his skin on a fair summer day, she flashed back to their shared youth, her rootless life before him and her grateful life after. When he had met Elizabeth, she’d given herself to others – to Zander, and now to Nicholas, as disastrous as that had been. 

They had found one another through the pain of loss; he of his mother, she of her adopted father. Somehow through death they had found this morning, the sunlight pouring in on her bed, and the sensation of lips tracing over cold spots left over from a drizzle of grape snowcone syrup over soft nubs and wet valleys. 

There was no time to plan for what happens after this morning. Whatever it was, they were ready to face it together. Just to be close to each other, to share this laugh and have this hug, was enough.

Foster – wherever the old mutt is – must be barking his yarp of approval at their togetherness.


End file.
